


I Think We've Met Before

by dreamcapturer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcapturer/pseuds/dreamcapturer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of those many times that Korra had met the gorgeous green eye woman but always failing to ask for her name. </p><p>MODERN AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think We've Met Before

**Author's Note:**

> To those of you who are reading my fic why do we say goodbye, I am currently suffering writer's block so bear with me as I try to finish the next chapter for it. 
> 
> This is sort of a getaway to the troubles I'm facing with writing atm.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

The first time they’ve met Korra was mumbling not very appropriate things to a parking ticket machine that wouldn’t accept her coins. She was absolutely late for her interview and the parking happened to be a ‘pay for parking space.’ She inserted the coin continuously but the machine kept choking it back mockingly.

Frustrated, she reached for her pocket in hopes of finding a different coin that would be more edible for the stubborn machine. It was until then she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around and even with the sun shining so brightly Korra could remember how green those eyes were, how black and silky her hair was and Korra had forgotten where she was and she realized her mouth was slighty open. Korra closed it to avoid further embarrassment but the woman let out a chuckle and Korra felt her cheeks warm.

“Hey, I have a ticket that still has an hour left, I can give it to you, I’m on my way out anyway.”

Angels exist. Angels freaking exist. Korra nodded and swallowed still entranced by the beautiful woman in front of her.

“Sure, uh, thanks.”

The raven haired woman smiled and gestured Korra to follow her. Korra noticed that the girl was driving a red SUV which even made Korra swoon even more while the other girl was busy getting her ticket on the dashboard. The ticket was handed to Korra and the woman gave her a smile that noted she didn’t to thank her again. But Korra was just as stubborn as that parking ticket machine.

“Thanks.”

The woman gave her a nod and the door was closed and Korra turned around to walk in her own car to put the ticket in her own dashboard. Realization struck her as she opened the door of her car.

_Her name!_

She was so busy admiring the woman that she forgot to ask for her name at least or introduce herself. When Korra looked back to where the raven haired woman parked, the woman was already pulled out of her parking spot and was already driving away.

Korra sighed as she watched the gorgeous green eyed woman disappear and she noticed the time on her dash as she was about to get out.

_Shit!_

Korra shut her car door with a slam and literally ran inside the building as she remembered why she was originally there in the first place.

* * *

 

The second time they met Korra was sure she wasn’t dreaming it. She was absolutely sure with a hundrend percent certainty that it was the same woman who lent her the parking ticket.

Korra slowly licked her ice cream as she watched the raven haired woman scan the ice cream flavours in front of her and order. This time, Korra got a good look at her.

The raven haired woman was slightly taller, pale skin, red lipstick making Korra lick her own.

Maybe it was the ice cream that Korra was eating and Korra shook her head slightly to pull herself away from her thoughts. She glanced down at her cream melting in her hands fully knowing she was staring for way too long.

When Korra looked up, the woman was already leaving and the fact that she didn’t even notice Korra gave Korra a sigh of relief. But Korra had to mentally slap herself for not having the courage to ask for the name. There was still an odd feeling of weirdness for asking a stranger’s name out of the blue and that woman may even have forgotten about her already.

Korra shrugged it off and as she too, walked out of the ice cream shop.

* * *

 

The third time they met Korra was sure that the heavens was trying to send her a message. Here she was at the auto shop getting her car fixed. Her car was parked in one of the garages that lined up along the small building. Her car was being observed by the mechanic and it just so happened that Korra was standing just outside the garage when she saw a familiar figure slip out of a car next to her garage.

Korra made sure she blinked trice to confirm that it was the same woman from the parking scenario and at the ice cream shop. No matter how many times Korra did not believe it, it was indeed her. But the woman didn’t look at her.

The woman was wearing a leather jacket this time with a white shirt underneath paired up with leather jeans and boots. It was unfortunate that she was wearing shades which made Korra miss those shimmering green eyes.

The woman moved on with grabbing a few tools and started working on her car while Korra took the time to watch her.

Few moments later, her car was finished and the mechanic handed her a summary of the things that was done to her vehicle. But Korra never left her gaze at the raven haired woman who was bending over the hood, determined at fixing something. The woman then pulled out and turned to Korra’s direction and Korra tried so hard to cover her reddened cheeks with the paper in her hands.

But woman only smiled at her and Korra felt her knees wobble a little and or maybe it was the smell of the paper.

Do papers even smell?

The woman went back to her work and Korra had to fight back a groan escaping her throat in response to her idiotic brain not guiding her what to do next in these type of situations.

She sighed and went in her car and drove off, once again failing to ask for the mystery girl’s name.

* * *

 

The fourth time they met, Korra was sure it was probably the alcohol hitting her.

She just got out of a bar and she feel slightly buzzed and with the noises and people inside, she decided to take a break inside her car.

It might be a coincidence, call it whatever, but as Korra lie down on the seat of her car, a car happened to park next to her. Korra slightly turned her head and there she was again.

The raven haired woman was on her phone this time. Korra knew this was it. She finally saw the pattern. Wherever she goes, this woman happened to be following her and it was sort of creeping Korra out. Even with her head slightly buzzing, Korra got out of her to give this woman a piece of her mind.

The raven haired woman was at the parking ticket machine and Korra walked over to get the woman’s attention.

But all of Korra’s ability to talk dissipated as soon as the woman turned and her gave her a smile. Korra knew she was about to say something. The alcohol was hitting her now, she could feel it.

“Hi.”

It was a good start. The other woman chuckled.

“Hey.”

It was over. Korra couldn’t say anything else because her tongue is stuck somewhere else in her mouth and she tried to open it but none came out.

The sound of a buzz interrupted the two and they looked down to see the parking ticket being printed. The taller woman grabbed it and turned her focus back to Korra.

“You’re that girl from the parking lot before right?”

So she did remember. Korra knew she had this stupid grin on her face right now and she was sure she was going to say something else earlier. What was it again? Oh forget it.

“Yeah.”

“Are you leaving already?”

Korra managed to get herself back together at the question. “I’m just feeling a little buzzed. Taking a break.”

The taller woman nodded. “Ahh.”

A yell interrupted them.

“Asami! Are you getting in or not?”

So that’s what her name is. Korra turned to see a group of girls in which she assumed was Asami’s friends. Korra then heard another buzzing sound and looked down to see another parking ticket being printed. Korra knew that Asami just printed one seconds ago. What was the other one for?

“Those are my friends I gotta go.” The woman handed her a parking ticket. The woman turned on her heel and waved back at her as she started to move away.

Korra took a step forward finally remembering what she wanted to say. “I’m Korra, by the way!”

But the taller woman was long gone and Korra sighed and fumbled with the ticket in her hands still confused as to why Asami gave her that. It was definitely the alcohol. She shoved it in her pocket and started to walk back to her car.

Once she was sat, she took the ticket out again, and placed it on her dashboard with a slap, annoyed at herself for not being smooth enough around gorgeous green eyed women.

It was only then Korra noticed some black scribbling on the ticket that seemed odd in which Korra found her arm reaching for the ticket.

This time, she knew it wasn’t the alcohol anymore but she was actually reading it with her own eyes, a stupid grin forming on her lips knowing that those days of failing to talk to mystery girl has paid off. She continued to stare on the piece of paper in front of her as if it was a hundred dollar bill.

_“9673052, Call me –Asami”_


End file.
